Unicorn
A unicorn is a mythological creature. Strong, wild, and it was impossible to tame by man. A Roman naturalist records it as "a very ferocious beast, similar in the rest of its body to a horse, with the head of a deer, the feet of an elephant, the tail of a boar, a deep, bellowing voice, and a single white horn, two cubits in length, standing out in the middle of its forehead." Both hunters and zoologists have generally disbelieved the existence of the unicorn. Yet there are animals bearing on their heads a bony protuberance more or less like a horn, which may have given rise to the story. The rhinoceros horn, as it is called, is such a protuberance, though it does not exceed a few inches in height, and is far from agreeing with the descriptions of the horn of the unicorn. The nearest approach to a horn in the middle of the forehead is exhibited in the bony protuberance on the forehead of the giraffe; but this also is short and blunt, and is not the only horn of the animal, but a third horn, standing in front of the two others. It was traditionally believed that a virgin who was naked sitting beneath a tree could only catch the delicate unicorn. The unicorn, who craves purity, would be irresistably drawn to the girl and lie down with his head in her lap. While it slept, the hunter could capture it. If, however, the girl was merely pretending to be a virgin, the unicorn would tear her apart. Throughout the stories of the unicorn, its horn, the alicorn, is said to have great medicinal powers. In Ctesias’ writings, the dust filed from the horn was supposed to protect against deadly diseases if mixed into a potion. Or, if one drank from the horn, they would be protected against any poison. Often, a narwhale tusk was sold as an alicorn, and it was often ground up and used for its magical properties. External links *Unicorns from Forgotten Realms Wikia *Unicorns from Cryptid Wikia *Unicorn from The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Wikia *Unicorns from American Dragon Jake Long Wikia *Unicorn Wikia *Unicorns from Mythology Wikia *Unicorns from Monsters Wikia *Unicorns from Uncyclopedia *Unicorns from Vorkosigan Wikia *Unicorns from Charlie the Unicorn Wikia *Unicorns from Sorcerers Wikia *Unicorns from Skin Deep Wikia *Unicorns from He-Man Wikia *Unicorns from Creepypasta Staff Training Wikia *Unicorns from Monster High Wikia *Unicorns from Narnia Wikia *Unicorns from The Laundry Files Wikia *Unicorns from The Dundaxian Codex Wikia *The Last Unicorn Wikia *Unicorn Faction Wikia *Unicorns from Myth & Legends Wikia *Unicorns of Unicornia from My Little Wiki *Electricorn from Kingdom Hearts Wiki *Unicorns from Disney Junior Wikia *Unicorns from Animal Mechanicals (TV Series) Wikia *Unicorns from The Fairly Odd Parents Wikia *Unicorns from Witcher Wikia *Unicorns from My Little Pony Wikia *Unicorns from Warriors of Myth Wikia *Unicorns from Magistream Wikia *Unicorns & the Isle of Unicorns from Sofia the First Wikia *Cindy the Unicorn from Care Bears Wikia *Unicorn Mythology from Phoebe & Her Unicorn Wikia *Unicorns from RuneScape Wikia *Unicorns from PathFinderWikia *Unicorns from D&D Wiki *Unicorn Rattle from Adopt Me Wikia *Fluffy Unicorn from Despicable Me Wikia *Unicorns from Dice Hunter Wikia *Unicorns from Harry Potter Wikia *Unicorns from Riordan Wikia *Valley of Unicorns Wikia *Unicorn Clan from Legend of The 5 Rings Wikia *The Unicorns of Balinor Wikia *Unicorns from Smurfs Wikia *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty Wikia *Unicorns from Supernatural Creatures Wikia *Unicorns from Dragon Friends Wikia *Unicorn Fillies from Filly Wikia *Unicorns from Spiderwick Chronicles Wikia *Unicorn Land Wikia *Brightstar from Power Rangers Wikia *Brightstar from Ranger Central *Unicorns from Merlin Wikia *Unicorns from All Species Wikia *Unicorns from Thundercats Wikia *Unicorn Colors from Celestial Vale Wikia *Unicorn Land Wikia 2 *Unicorn from Unison League Wikia *Unicorns from Sabrina the Teenaged Witch Wikia *Saint Kaiser from Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wikia *Unicorns from GameLore Wikia *Unicorns from Secret RP Wikia *Unicorns from Camp Half-Blood Fanon Wikia *Unicorn Physiology from Powerlisting Wikia *Unicorns from Beast Wars Transformers Wikia *Unicorns from Smurfs Fanon Wikia *Unicorns from Disney Wikia *Unicorns from DC Wikia *Unicorns from Marvel Wikia *Unicorns from Winx Club Wikia *Unicorns from Charmed Wikia *Unicorns from Neopets Wikia *Unicorns from Tardis Wikia *Unicorns from Final Fantasy Wikia *Unicorns from Muppets Wikia *Unicorns from Megami Tensei Wikia *Unicorns from Chronicles of Narnia Wikia *Enchantress' Unicorn from Avengers Academy Wikia *Auril the Unicorn from Card King Dragon Wikia *Unicorns from Dragalia Lost Wikia *Unicorns from Mythical Bestiary Wikia *Unicorns from The Heavens Wikia *Bruno the Unicorn from Crusaders of The Lost Idols Wikia *Unicorn from Inazuma 11 Wikia *Unicorns from Little Witch Academia Wikia *Unicorn from Lego Wikia *Unicorns from Magistream Wikia *Unicorn from A Wiki of Ice & Fire Category:Mythology Category:Monster Category:Beings Category:Divine